Hanya Sebuah Hari Biasa Lainnya
by Living Chain
Summary: Drabble. Yang awal mulanya hanyalah cuap-cuap ala cewek Malaysia dengan Indonesia, entah kenapa berlanjut menjadi pembicaraan—u-um, pertengkaran, siapa yang lebih 'ganteng'—Melayucest. Hint one-sided NetheIndo, one-sided MalayEng.


Summary: Drabble. Yang awal mulanya hanyalah cuap-cuap ala cewek Malaysia dengan Indonesia, entah kenapa berlanjut menjadi pembicaraan—u-um, pertengkaran, siapa yang lebih 'ganteng'—Melayucest. Hint one-sided NetheIndo, one-sided MalayEng.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers (beserta isi-isinya, sayangnya) © Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: Gaje. Abal. Garing. Kemungkinan besar OOC.

A/N: Nanti kalau udah ada tag buat Indo sama Malay, bakal saia kasih xD Saia males ngekontak ff net soalnya -plak-

* * *

"Duuh, Malay! Aku iri banget sama rambut kamu," ujar Indonesia sambil mengelus rambut halus Malaysia dengan sebuah sisir. "Atas nama Bosnya America, alus banget, bener!"

Bibir Malaysia dimajukan sedikit dengan sikap malu-malu, yang tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah muda yang merona di pipi tembemnya. Indonesia terkikik nakal melihatnya, lalu tanpa banyak omong melanjutkan lagi acara sisir-menyisir ala lesbi—err, se-sepasang kakak-beradik, ya!

"Nggak usah basa-basi lah, Indo," tukas Malaysia dengan aksen Upin Ipinnya. "Ini salahmu sendiri karena nggak merawat rambutmu dengan baik. Perasaan sewaktu kecil rambut kita sama halusnya lah?"

Indonesia tersenyum malu-malu, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya kee arah Malaysia salah tingkah, sedang dia nyerocos, "Jaah! Kau tahu sendiri aku malas mengurus rambut sejak si kompeni pedofil itu datang ke sini! Makanya kukuncir begini! Aku mah, malas kalau tiap hari harus mengurus dia dari ranjangku. Kalau kamu, kan, tahan, Malay!"

Malaysia menyeringai, sebelum mendengus agak puas, agak bangga telah dipuji oleh Indonesia (walau tak langsung) yang biasanya hanya berpikir untuk mengganyang dirinya (betapa tidak dia sadari betapa _ironisnya_ pikiran tersebut). Memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Netherlands _akan_ mencoba untuk tidur sedekat mungkin, kalau bisa _seranjang_, dengan target loliconnya saat itu (walau masih dengan santainya menahan wajah tenang-sok-inosen-padahal-darah-mojrot-dari-lubang-hidung-nya), dan _memang_ bukan rahasia lagi kalau mereka berdua telah menjadi korbannya. Terutama Indonesia. _Terutama _Indonesia. _Terutama Indonesia._

Saudaranya ini, pikir Malaysia sambil membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Indonesia yang asyik menyisir rambutnya.

"Anehnya orang itu masih mau saja sama kamu, Ndon," lanjut Malaysia sambil mengibaskan rambutnya setelah Indonesia menyentuh salah satu bagian kepalanya yang membuatnya gatal. "Maksudku, sudah hampir empat ratus tahun, tapi pedofil itu masih mengejar-ngejar kamu walau dia itu, yah, _pedofil_. Bahkan orientasi seksual seorang Netherlands berubah karena _kamu_. Apa coba yang bagus dari kamu? Malahan Vietnam aja jauh lebih cantik darimu."

"Hohohoh! Yah, gimana, ya~." Indonesia mencoba tidak mengindahkannya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya arogan, lalu melirik ke arah Malaysia dengan pandangan kesal. "Setidaknya, jauh lebih baik daripada _kamu_ yang, walau udah sok-feminim, _masih _tetap tidak bisa menarik perhatian England sama sekali. Nyahaha. Bahkan America yang seperti _itu_ jauh lebih menarik daripada kamu, toh?"

"Oh, _ya?_" Urat-urat nadi mulai menyembul di dahi Malaysia yang melirik saudara perempuannya dengan tatapan penuh dendam karena di SEA Games nanti yang nyanyi Titi DJ, bukan Siti Nurhaliza. "Begitu kata orang yang sedang giat-giatnya PDKT dengan America yang seperti _itu_ sampai-sampai Bosnya Austria dilupakan."

"Itu kesalahan teknis!" sewot Indonesia begitu diungkit-ungkit kembali tentang insiden itu. "Lagipula, itu bukan PDKT! Itu _pyublik-riilation_! Tahu, nggak, Lay? _Pyublik-riilation_!"

"Yang bener _public-relation_, bego!" Malaysia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Benerin bahasa Inggris kamu! Nggak becus nggak usah ngomong, lah! Pantes aja yang suka sama kamu cuman Netherlands! Ngomong aja susah!"

"Maap, ya, kalau saya lebih mencintai bahasai Indonesia—bahasa Melayu yang kita pakai—daripada Inggris blasteran kaya' kamu! Dan tahu kenapa England nggak pernah suka kamu? Karena kamu _nyolot _nggak ketulungan!"

Malaysia langsung menyundul jidat Indonesia dengan, yah, _jidatnya_ juga yang jenong. "Bahasa _Melayu_? Tolong jangan samakan bahasa Melayu dengan bahasa Indonesia, yang—yang... _memutilasi _bahasaku sebegitunya...sampai...sampai...sampai menghancurkan apa yang kusebut _sastra_! Pantesan nggak ada yang suka kamu! Kau terlalu banyak memutilasi bahasa; nggak Jepang; nggak Korea; nggak Inggris; bahkan _Melayu_, In." Satu sundulan. "Do." Dua sundulan. "Ne." Lima sundulan beruntun. "SIAL!"

Indonesia terhuyung-huyung ke belakang sambil memegangi jidatnya yang berdarah, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu segera melempar Ndonbela, komodo hijau peliharaannya (yang _TENTU SAJA _namanya bukan berasal dari gabungan kata 'Indonesia' dengan 'Belanda'), ke arah Malaysia, yang mengelaknya dengan sigap sehingga komodo malang itu malah menyipok jendela dengan romantisnya.

"Pantatmu bolong, Malaysia!" teriak Indonesia, yang entah kenapa malah membuat wajah Malaysia _bersemu_ merah. "Namaku bukan IndoneSIAL, dan jelas aku _tidak _memutilasi bahasa Melayu! Dasar pantat-,"

"AAARGGH! Jangan katakan kata 'itu' lagi! Dasar kau jorok, Ndon! Ini makanya kenapa orang-orang nggak suka sama kamu—MUKA DAN SIKAP KAMU KAYA' BANCI HOMO."

"Ba-banci, uugh—RAHANG KAMU KAYA COWOK UKE GAGAL."

"RAMBUT JELEK!"

"MUKA 'GANTENG'!"

"DADA TEPOS!"

"WAJAH GERMANIA!"

"PIPI GEMBUL!"

"BIBIR TEBAL!"

"EEH, BIBIR KAMU JUGA TEBAL, YA!"

"Uukh..."

"Grrh..."

"Malay..."

"Indone..."

"**SIAL!"**

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya acara curhatan sepasang kakak-beradik bersama dihancurkan menjadi acara jambak-jambakan.

_~End

* * *

_

Di luar ruangan sana, Netherlands dan England menghela napasnya letih setelah selesai menguping pembicaraan yang berujung ke adegan yang lebih baik disensor saja untuk kepentingan pembaca di bawah umur.

"Kau tahu, Tuan Netherlands? Kalau akhir-akhirnya begini," negara beralis tebal itu terkesiap ketika dia mendengar suara pecahan kaca. "-rasa-rasanya lebih baik kita tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini. Maksudku, _tidak pernah sama sekali._"

Netherlands hanya bisa menyetujuinya dengan satu anggukan bisu.

* * *

A/N: Bagi orang yang tahu apa arti 'pantat' dalam bahasa Malaysia... xD Selamat! Karena saia nggak ingin nulis itu di sini -digampar rame-rame bagi yang tahu artinya- Err, dan, yah, yang terakhir itu sih lebih tepatnya uneg-uneg saia begitu melihat wajahnya Indon sama Malon. MALON KAYA' GERMANIA YANG RAMBUTNYA DISEMIR. Kalau Indon, saia cuman suka pipi gembulnya x3 Dan rambutnya agak mirip dengan bayangan fanon saia! Walaupun, melihat kedua (ehem) dadanya -plak- tepos, saia ada sedikit ketakutan bahwa Malon dan Indon itu Reverse Trap -shot-. Dan jujur, saya agak...kecewa, dengan desainnya. Saia nggak masalah mau dua-duanya cewek atau apa. Tapi, suer, desainnya bener-bener POLOS. SAIA KECEWA HIMARUYA-SAN. -plak-

Yang penting sih, harapan saia tentang Lolicon!NetheIndo dan Yuri!Melayucest terkabul. -digampar rame-rame-

Ooh, dan bagi yang bingung yang tentang insiden Bosnya Austria... Apa ada yang _sadar_ kalau Presiden Austria _datang _ke Indonesia? Insiden yang saia tulis itu adalah: headset untuk menerjemahkan bahasa Indonesia yang dipakai oleh Bos Austria RUSAK. Yah, yang pasti saia kasian ngeliatnya ==" Rasanya kedatangan Bos America ke Indonesia bener-bener terlalu...dilebih-lebihkan, sampai-sampai sebuah HEADSET pun tidak dicek dulu sebelumnya.

Yah, review minna? :D (Btw, ada yang berani buat HAREM!THAILAND NGGAK? THAILAND, OOH SANGAT TRANSEKSUAL TETAPI PADA SAAT BERSAMAAN PLAYBOY YANG MENGGAET TIGA CEWEK LANGSUNG -digampar-)


End file.
